Unter der Erde
by sailanis
Summary: Eine Tote, eine Elbe, ein Waldläufer und ein Begräbnis. Oder etwas, das mal ein Begräbnis werden sollte...


Titel: Unter der Erde muss die Freiheit wohl grenzenlos sein Autor: sailanis und Lissia Rating: G Disclaimer: Mittelerde und seine Kreaturen gehören dem werten Herrn Tolkien, die Charaktere gehören mir (und der Lissia *g*).  
  
Inhalt: Öhm...Inhalt...tja, gute Frage...Man könnte sagen, es geht darum dass eine Elbe (Hirith, geschrieben von Lissia) und ein Waldläufer (geschrieben von Sailanis) eine weitere Elbe beerdigen müssen. Nur, dabei gibt es dann die eine oder andere Schwierigkeit...  
  
  
  
Hirith stand vor dieser großen Tür. Diese Tür war eigentlich viel zu groß für unsere 1.53m Elbe. Hilflos sah sie Malvegil an. "Kannst du mich mal hochheben?? Ich komme da nicht an die Kordel!" verzweifelt sah sie zu der in 1.75m Höhe hängenden Kordel.  
  
Malvegil schaute sie komisch an. Hochheben? Eine Elbe? Hatte sie ihre Nase nicht schon weit genug in der Luft? "Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Soll ich Eleona mal eben beiseite legen oder willst du sie so lange tragen?"  
  
"Wenn du uns beide tragen kannst, nehme ich sie." sagte sie schnippisch. Der Waldläufer meinte auch immer, dass er der Stärkste und Beste war. "Was ist nun? Willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?"  
  
"Warum nicht? Ist ein schönes Fleckchen Erde hier." Malvegil lächelte. Sollte Hirith doch genervt sein. Doch schließlich gab er nach und lehnte Eleona an die Wand des Hauses. Dann bedeutete er Hirith, dass er sie per Räuberleiter nach oben befördern würde. "Ich hoffe nur, du hast saubere Schuhe."  
  
Hirith beobachte gefällig, wie er Eleona an die Wand lehnte. Dabei war er aber recht vorsichtig - als ob Eleona das noch interessieren würde! "Hat da etwa jemand Angst, er könnte sich die Händchen schmutzig machen?" sie lächelte spöttisch. "Bei deinen Pranken kann das ja auch egal sein." Dann kletterte sie per Räuberleiter hoch und versuchte an die Kordel zu kommen. Das Ganze wurde nur erschwert, weil es ziemlich schaukelig war, so kam sie da nicht ran. "Jetzt bleib doch mal ruhig stehen, verdammt nochmal!"  
  
"Sei froh, dass ich dich überhaupt halte!" Malvegil war drauf und dran, Hirith einfach fallen zu lassen. Sollte sie doch selbst sehen, wie sie an diese dumme Kordel kam! Sie wollte Eleona beerdigen, nicht er. Seinetwegen hätte sie auch im Keller des Gasthauses vor sich hin vegetieren können. "Wird das denn bald noch was? Meine Fingernägel brechen bald ab, wenn du so weitermachst."  
  
"Wage es nicht, mich loszulassen!" Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten. "Hast du was getrunken?" Menschen...Menschen sind doch alle gleich...Grummelte sie vor sich hin. "Mann, ich kauf dir neue Fingernägel! Deine sind doch eh unecht, das sieht man doch von weitem!" Hirith reckte sich und bekam die Kordel zu fassen. Feste zog sie daran. Und ein zweites mal. Und noch einmal und noch einmal. Dann merkte sie, wie sie das Gleichgewicht vollends verlor. Schreiend landete sie auf dem Boden... "Verdammt..." fluchte sie...  
  
"Dumm wie Stroh und kann nur fluchen. Jetzt schau dir an, was du angerichtet hast! Ich hatte Eleona so nett und freundlich gegen die Wand gelehnt, und du landest genau auf ihr drauf. Ich hoffe, *ihr* ist nichts passiert." Hirith vollkommen ignorierend kümmerte er sich um den toten Körper Eleonas. Dass Elben aber auch keinen Respekt vor dem Leben hatten! Doch schließlich, ohne dass Malvegil damit gerechnet hätte, öffnete sich die Tür. "Muss wohl deinen Schrei gehört haben..." meinte er noch zu Hirith, bevor er sich wieder Eleona, die deutlich angenehmere Gesellschaft, zuwandte.  
  
"Ich bin nicht dumm wie Stroh! Stroh besitz nämlich gar keine Intelligenz und..."Sie verstummte. Ihre Augen glühten..."Du, du..." Bevor sie mit Schimpfwörtern um sich schmeißen konnte, wurde die große, große Tür geöffnet und ein kleiner, kleiner Mann in einem grün-pink karierten Schlafanzug trat daraus hervor. Gut, er war nicht so klein, dass Hirith nicht vom Boden aus zu ihm hochschauen müsste, aber er war definitiv kleiner als die große, große Tür!  
  
Malvegil starrte den Mann entgeistert an. Wie konnte man nur grün-pink tragen. Als Friedhofswärter. "Ein Glück, dass Eleona das nicht mehr sehen muss" murmelte er leise vor sich hin, doch der Friedhofswärter schien alles verstanden zu haben. "P-p-pass ja auf, d-d-du ungez-z-zogener B-b-bengel. Sonst w-w-werd ich b-b- brutal. Ja-jawohl!"  
  
"Auch wenn ich bezweifel, dass du brutal werden kannst, der hätte es verdient...Allerdings glaube ich, dass er auf Schläge steht..."  
  
Malvegil schaute Hirith verständnislos an. Sie hatte offensichtlich ein paar Schläge zu viel in ihrem langen, aber unwichtigen Leben bekommen. Dann sah er wieder zu den Mann. Er lächelte. Lächelte komisch. Malvegil schreckte leicht zurück und hielt Eleonas toten Körper beschützend vor sich. Auf was hatte er sich da nur eingelassen?  
  
Warum sah Malvegil sie so komisch an? Der sollte sich gefälligst um seinen eigenen Dreck kümmern - in dem Fall Eleona... Dann sah sie zu dem Mann, bemerkte ebenfalls dieses seltsame Lächeln... "Äh...Stehen sie etwa auf Tote?" War ja irgendwie auch logisch.. Warum sonst sollte jemand Friedhofswächter sein???  
  
Malvegil entspannte sich wieder. Vielleicht stand der Kerl ja wirklich auf Tote. Und nicht auf wen anders. "I-Ich? N-n-nein, best-t-timmt nicht. S-s-sie etwa?"  
  
Hirith runzelte die Stirn. Aber wieso lächelte der so seltsam? Es kann doch wohl nicht sein...Nein... Aber wieso sonst sollte er... Es musste so sein... "Iieehhh... Was sind sie denn für ein Perversling! Das ist ja das abartigste, was ich je gesehen habe! Wie kann man nur!" Hirith wurde grün im Gesicht. Ihr wurde schlecht. "Wenn es wenigstens noch ein gutaussehender, netter, starker Mann wäre...Aber MALVEGIL!? Wie gestört muss man sein???"  
  
Malvegil funkelte Hirith böse an. Konnte sie nicht ein mal nett zu ihm sein? Musste sie immer auf ihn rumhacken? Konnte sie nicht wenigstens über Eleona herziehen? Die konnte sich wenigstens nicht wehren. "Kannst du mir mal verraten, was daran abartig sein soll?" Gerade wollte er noch mehr sagen, doch der Friedhofswärter erhob wieder seine Stimme. "D-d-dürfte ich e-e-euren Streit u-u-unterbrechen? I-i-ich muss wieder r-r- rein, m-m-meine Gummipup - ähm, ich m-m-meine, meine F-f-frau wartet auf m- m-mich."  
  
Hirith sah erst angeekelt zu Malvegil und dann mindestens genauso angeekelt zu dem Mann. Wo war sie hier nur hingeraten?  
  
Malvegil sah den Ekel in Hiriths Gesicht. Er fühlte genauso. Wie konnte man nur... ...wie konnte man nur mit einer Gummipuppe? Stoffpuppen waren doch viel angenehmer.  
  
Aber bevor dieser perverse Kerl wieder ins Haus gehen würde..."Wir wollen diese Elbe hier auf ihrem Friedhof begraben LASSEN..."  
  
Der Friedhofswärter schaute Hirith verständnislos an. Wie meinte sie das, begraben lassen? Er blickte wieder zu Malvegil. Vielleicht war er ja ihr Sklave? "E-e-einen Moement. I-i-ich k-k-komme gleich w-w-wieder."  
  
"Hoffentlich beeilt er sich" murrte die Elbe. "Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit." Vor allem möchte ich nicht mehr Zeit als nötig mit diesem Waldläufer hier verbringen...Womöglich hat der Flöhe oder schlimmeres...  
  
  
  
Tja, so weit zum ersten Teil...aber es gibt noch mehr *fg* Reviews lassen mich übrigens schneller zum Update-Button kommen *zwinker* 


End file.
